cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
John Gielgud
John Gielgud (1904 - 2000) Film Deaths *''Julius Caesar'' (1953) [Cassius]: Stabbed in the stomach by Michael Ansara, following John's own orders. *''Richard III'' (1955) [George, Duke of Clarence]: Stabbed in the stomach with a sword, then drowned in a vat of wine, by Michael Gough and Michael Ripper. *''Hamlet'' (1964) [The Ghost]: Plays the ghost of Richard Burton's father, who was murdered by Alfred Drake pouring poison in his ear. (It only depicts the ghost as a disembodied voice). *''The Loved One'' (1965) [Sir Francis Hinsley]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself from the diving board of his swimming pool. His body is shown afterwards when Robert Morse discovers him, then again in the funeral home when Rod Steiger prepares him for his funeral. (Thanks to Sammy) *''Chimes at Midnight'' (1966) [Henry IV]: Dies from illness. *''The Shoes of the Fisherman (1968)'' [The Elder Pope]: Dies (off-screen) following a heart attack; his death is revealed when we hear the bells toll while David Janssen is broadcasting a report about John's collapse. His body is shown afterwards lying in state. *''Julius Caesar'' (1970) [Julius Caesar]: Stabbed repeatedly by Jason Robards Jr., Richard Johnson and the other conspirators in the senate. *''Caligula (1979)'' [Nerva]: Drowned when Malcolm McDowell pushes John's head under in the bath, even though John was already dying from having slit his wrists. (Historically inaccurate, Nerva died from starvation). *''Arthur'' (1981) [Hobson]: Dies of natural causes (I can't recall whether a specific cause was mentioned), with Dudley Moore at his bedside. (It's been a long time since I've seen this movie, so my memory is vague.) *''The Whistle Blower'' (1986) [Sir Adrian Chapple]: Shot in the chest with his own gun when Michael Caine twists his wrist around, making him pull the trigger as John snaps a concealed pistol to snatch back the written confession he's a traitor (with Michael arranging the scene to look like a suicide), his body is later seen slumped in his chair as Michael steals the confession. *''Haunted'' (1995) [Dr. Doyle]: Dies (off-screen), presumably of old age/natural causes, several years before the story takes place; towards the end of the movie Aidan Quinn discovers that John has been a ghost all along. *''The Portrait of a Lady (1996)'' [Mr. Touchett]: Dies in bed of old age. We last see him having a big yawn as Nicole Kidman sits by the bed and the next scene is his funeral. (Thanks to Brian) TV Deaths *''Hamlet'' (1970 TV) [The Ghost]: Once again, plays the ghost of Richard Chamberlain's father, who was murdered by Richard Johnson pouring poison in his ear. (I haven't seen this version, so I don't know whether the murder was depicted on-screen or not.) *''Richard II (King Richard the Second)'' (1978 TV) [John of Gaunt]: Dies (I can't recall the exact cause) after delivering a speech to Derek Jacobi. (I haven't seen this, but I've read a summary of Shakespeare's play.) *''War and Remembrance: October 28, 1944 - March 18, 1945'' (1989 TV) '[''Aaron Jastrow]: Executed by gas chamber in Auschwitz. Unlike in many other Holocaust-related films, we actually see the gas chamber in action, so this scene may be difficult to watch. We later see his body being cremated in the Auschwitz crematorium. *Merlin (1998 mini-series)' [''King Constant]: His shadow is seen while he is being executed by command of Rutger Hauer. Gallery johngielgud-shoesofthefisherman.jpg|John Gielgud in The Shoes of the Fisherman Gielgud, John Gielgud, John Gielgud, John Gielgud, John Gielgud, John Gielgud, John Gielgud, John Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Renal failure victims Category:Gay actors Category:Died during production